song_festivals_and_geofictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sounds Song Contest
!!!! This article is about a fiction online song competition. This means the majority of this contest is fan-fiction and made-up.!!!! The Sounds Song Contest or simply called as The Sounds, is annual online fictional song competition. It's intention is to unite all Countries and most of the Disputed Territories, Breakaway/Disputed States, Regions, Micronations, Cities, Islands and Ethnic Groups. It allows more places than just countries to compete in order to promote knowledge of local music, culture, tourism and people. Around 74 countries have participate in 2018 and more are set to debut in 2019. With the first edition Sápmi won with Jon Henrik Fjällgren's Jag Är Fri. History Originally The Sounds Song Contest is a sucessor of Euro-Asia Vision Song Contest. Which had 3 editions in 2016 with approxemtally 100 countries across Europe, Asia, Oceania and North Africa participating. While Euro-Asia Vision was ruined due to enemies. The idea of having a new song competition wasn't ruined yet. During 21 August 2018. It was announced that the first edition of The Sounds will be held. With a long host bidding the first edition was held in Benelux. With Rotterdam, Antwerpen, Amsterdam and Luxembourg City as their host cities. Format Show Structure From Edition 2 and onwards. There is a new participation shedule. A maxinum of 84 places could participate. 20 in each Semi-Final, while the other 4 are places who have ended top 4 the previous year. A suprisely four Semi-Finals will be held. Points Every place that participate must vote in their respective Semi-Final aswell as the Final. If a person has one area the voting may look like this: If a person has two countries, the voting may look like this: Rules Full list of countries, regions, places and ethnic groups eglible for participation ->here<- Choose wisely and only from the list. '' * Songs older than from 1 January 1996 are not eglible for competition. * Only the top 4 of the previous edition is eglible to choose Eurovision and Junior Eurovision songs. * Songs from other competitions such as The Voice, Turkvision, ABU Song Festival, Liet-Internationaal and All for One Carribean are eglible to compete. * Songs from National Selections from Eurovision which didn't represented in Eurovision are eglible to compete. Such as songs from A Dal, San Remo, Unser Song, Dansk Melodi Grand Prix and Melodifestivalen. * Instrumental and cover songs are eglible to compete. * Accept all places participating. Regardless if you recognize, reject or accept that place as existend. * Be friendly towards other participants. Don't add them or stalk them unless you got accepted to add him/her. * Everyone has to vote. * Everyone has to send their 22 second fragment for there songs. * First time not voting results in -33% less voting. Second time not voting -50% less voting. Third time not voting results into -75% less voting. Any time not voting after than -90% of voting. The team could block your participation after 2 times not voting and the team needs to block you after 5 time not voting. * If you don't chose a song or vote on time the team members may decide on your song and points. Borrowing Rules * Regions can borrow from their constituent countries they are from. Aswell as the region/country they also culturaly belong to. Like for example if they speak German they also can borrow from Germany. * Overseas territories can borrow from their neighbouring territories and countries as well the constituent country they are from. * Disputed territories and breakaway states can borrow from their neighbouring countries, countries which are involved in the dispute and the constituent country they are part of. * Additionally the Carribean Islands states and territories aswell as Belize, Suriname, French Guyana and Guyana can borrow from UK, USA, Canada, Mexico, Brazil and France. While additionally Pacific Islander States and Territories can borrow from Australia, New Zealand, UK, USA, France, Philippines, China and Japan. * Antarctica can borrow from countries which have or had a territorial claim on Antarctica. Aswell as The United States, South Africa and Russia. While if voted on a referendum during the edition of participation. Antarctica can also borrow borrow from Japan, Germany, Uruguay and Brazil for that edition. * Unions and historical unified regions like Arab League, European Union or Yugoslavia and the Soviet Union can borrow from the countries that have or had been made up of the union or historical region. * Liberland can also borrow from Czech Republic, Serbia, Hungary and Croatia. * South Korea and Japan can borrow J-pop and K-pop artist which ethnically don't define as Korean or Japanese. * Communities with no territorial claim have special rules. LGBT-Community can borrow artists which are publicly LGBT. Autistic People can borrow artist who publicly are autistic. Romani People can borrow artists who are ethnically gypsy, sindhi or romani. While the Esperanto Community can borrow artists who speaks Esperanto or sings in Esperanto or a Constructed Language. * While these places are fictional countries. Bandiaterra can borrow from Denmark, Sri Lanka and Tanzania. Limberwisk can borrow from Norway, Iceland, Greenland, Canada, Alaska, Faroe Islands and Russia. Mium (Micronation) can borrow from Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Hungary, Faroe Islands and all Uralic People Groups. Hosting Host City Host City choices are up to the winner country along with the community. The host city can be selected both internal as external. However there has to be atleast 4 choices of hosting. Venue's must have atleast 4.000 seats but preffered mininum is 12.000 seats. Contest don't have to be held indoor if weather conditions are about 11°C during performance. Big Four/Pernament Participants While the big 4 varies from time to time. Usually the top 4 of last year will automatically qualify for the final. While the Pernament Participants are countries which are veto-members of the United Nations. These are United Kingdom, United States of America, Russia, France and China (Peoples Republic of). Debuts Slogans Since 2018, slogans are introduced. The winner of last edition got to choose three slogans for next years song contest. Songs and Artists Winners and notable performances As of June 2019, only one winner was announced and that was Sápmi's win. With Colombian-Sámi singer Jon Henrik Fjällgren. Born in Colombia, his adopted family lives in a traditional siida in Mittådalen. He quickly adopts the Sámi culture and quickly started joiking. At an age of 14, he performed for the Swedish monarchy in a church in Funäsdalen. But his musical carreer kicked off when he won Sveriges Got Talang. He performed thrice in Melodifestivalen and won '''The Sounds 2019'. Other significant artists and results in the first edition of The Sounds. Calum Scott and Leona Lewis "You Are The One" ending 2nd with 474 points. Amy Shark's "I said Hi" ending third with 402 points. While Delain's "We Are The Others" ending 4th with 373 points. Significantly MÉLOVIN ended 3rd in first semi-final as Belarus. While famous BLACKPINK, Alvaro Soler, Vincent Weiss, Hooverphonic, Far In Gate, O-Zone and Robyn also made a performance as a participant in Edition 1. Interval Acts While in Edition 1 Ilse DeLange, Sandra Kim, Getty Kaspers, Dotan, Kensington, OG3NE and Holland's Got Talent Karate Kids and Nick Nicolai have all performed as interval acts. References